Superior to Slumber
by marylwhit
Summary: Kate helps Jack relax. JATE. One-shot.


_Hi! Just another JATE one-shot. When Kate gets tired of Jack's intense work ethic, she helps him relax. Rated T._

_x_

_Jangsty_

* * *

Jack was a dedicated doctor, and certainly, he was far more dedicated to his patients than to himself.

Usually, it would be half past eleven at night before he dragged himself through the door, disheveled, exhausted and falling asleep right in front of her. And Kate would always have the same routine : she would greet him, help him remove his coat and ask him if he wanted her to heat up the dinner she had cooked him five hours ago (to which he replied no, he'd already ate) then she would leave him for a few moment to clean the table she'd laid, and when she's return he would be fast asleep on the sofa.

Truly, Kate loved Jack more than she had any other man, but his work habits and the fact she only got to see him for an hour a day worried her. How could she _stay _in love with a man she didn't see? However, the more pressing issue was just how hard he was pushing himself. Eventually, Kate was sure, he would kill himself from over-working. She already worried about him driving all the way home every night, after having done a fourteen hour shift. What would happen if he fell asleep at the wheel and ht a tree? She didn't want to think of that.

It would help if he could actually sleep at night, a real, restful sleep. Instead of hours spent teetering on the edge of REM sleep but not quite getting there. She supposed she could understand why he only had fitful, nightmarish rest as he was haunted by not only the island, but the patients he now seemed to continually loose.

Kate stared at Jack, laying curled up on the sofa completely wiped out and wrapped loosely in a duvet he'd pulled of their bed and dragged into the lounge.

_"Hey."_ She whispered, bending down so she was right next to his ear. _"Wake up."_

He didn't budge, so she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. Immediately, he blinked his eyes, staring at her with confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, voice raspy, sitting up with a start and beginning to panic. "Is something wrong, what -"

"- Jack!" Kate said, smiling and shaking her head "Calm down! I just want to talk to you."

Jacks face was still one of seriousness. Surely if Kate had woken him up purposely, even if it was _'just to talk'_ it must be about something important. Something he had to worry about. Sighing, Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, anticipating the worst.

"Kate, about last night -" Jack began to explain, already assuming what this could be about. He hadn't seem her that morning, so he was well overdue for a good grilling. Scratching his head and avoiding her eye, he started to explain.

"I'm sorry, I had two emergency surgeries and I just couldn't make it."

Kate knew he must feel terrible. They had organized a special dinner with the other survivors to commemorate the day they were all rescued. Sun had held little Ji-Yeon protectively in her arms, while Jin had smiled at his baby, barely able to keep his eyes off her. Charlie and Claire taught Aaron to hold a fork, and Sawyer and Juliet had clearly been playing footsy under the table. But Kate had sat alone, eyes downcast as she played with the food on her plate. Jack's seat was empty, and two hours into the meal she accepted it would remain that way. It was only the long drive back home, Kate had received a simple text message from Jack saying "_Emergency, girl died" _then a minute later, "_I'm so sorry but I couldn't leave. Will make it up xoxo Jack_"

"It's not about that, Jack," Kate said sadly, "Well, not entirely about that.."

Jack nodded, guilty. He knew what was coming and he deserved it. He worked too much, that was a fact, and Kate was going to leave him. Just like Sarah had, and just like countless girlfriends before her. He steadied himself, looking in to Kate's eyes as if silently pleading with her to stay, not to go just yet. Give him one more chance.

"_God Jack_, " Kate said, but Jack couldn't quite read her emotion, "You work to hard, you need to relax."

Jack screwed his face up in confusion. If this was her was of leaving him it was unfair, he wanted her to take a quick and painless exit, like pulling a bandage off a scratched knee. He didn't want to sit and _'talk' _about it, or try and fight an already lost battle.

"Just leave." He whispered, too disconnected from his failed surgery to even really feel it. But tonight he'd go out by himself, get drunk and tomorrow he'd feel _that,_ at least.

"Leave?" Kate asked, baffled. "Why would I leave?"

"Because I work too much. I don't blame you, Kate -but please, just go now."

Kate listened, but to Jack's astonishment she burst in to laughter.

"Oh,_ Jack_," She managed through her obvious amusement, "I'm not leaving you, I love you! Aren't you listening? I want to help you relax."

Jack sighed in relief and gazed up at her with sleepy, glazed eyes.

"You look exhausted." Kate whispered in Jack's ear, sliding into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not that tired.." He tried, but Kate wasn't having it. She gripped his hand, and dragging him to his feet she led him to their bedroom.

"Kate.. I'm too tired for _this_." Jack admitted as she pushed him on to their bed, face first into a neat line of pillows propped up against the headboard.

"Mind out of the gutter please, Jack," Kate said playfully, "I'm giving you a massage."

Jack was too tired to argue so he rested his head on the pillows and let Kate gently run her hands across his back and shoulders.

"_You really don't need to do this_.." He mumbled, eyes closed and becoming increasingly aware of how tired he really was.

"If there's any hope of me seeing you for more than half-an-hour every night, I think I do." Kate said matter-of-factly, explaining that she needed to help him relax so he would sleep better, and he needed to sleep better so he wouldn't be so tired when he came home.

Kate's hands began to firmly work the tension out of Jack's back, running up and down his spine and loosening the muscles in his neck and shoulders. Even though at first, Jack had been hesitant, Kate could tell from the barely audible groans of pleasure he was enjoying it more than he was letting on.

After nearly ten minutes of silently massaging Jack, she noticed he wasn't making any sound. Laying down beside him, she found his eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar.

"_Jack?" _She whispered, carefully lifting a hand and running it through his messy brown hair. He didn't respond, didn't even so much as blink an eyelid when she retrieved his duvet from the lounge and covered him with it as gently as she could.

Laying down beside him, Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and snuggled in to his warmth. He was asleep. In a deep, restful sleep and she hoped he remained that way until morning. Smiling to herself, she wondered if she'd found the perfect way to get him to relax after a hard day at the hospital.

Tilting her head upwards, Kate pressed her lips to Jack's forehead softly.

"Goodnight, Jack." She whispered. "I love you."

* * *

_Please leave a review if you liked it :)_


End file.
